Traumatize Thy Neighbor
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: Squee's first encounter with Nny. Based from the comic. I own nothing. One-shot.


**Traumatize Thy Neighbor**

Tiny little Todd Casil, teddy bear in hand, walked slowly into his mother's room.

"Mommy," He said. "I-I heard a noise." He looked at his mother, but as usual, all he could see was her leg hanging over the bed and the rest of her cocooned in blankets.

"Mph. Mommy's ignoring you honey, go bother your father, he's in his study."

The little boy, clutching his bear tightly, walked out and started down the hallway.

"C'mon Shmee, Daddy'll help us." As he arrived at the door, he heard a sound, quite like someone smashing a window, and flinched. He reached up for the doorknob, and twisted it. Opening the door, he said "Daddy I'm scared, I… I hear noises. Daddy?"

His father, back facing the little boy, put his hands on his head and sighed. "Son, we just moved here. You're just not used to the sounds of the new house. I'm busy right now- working. That's all I seem to do now. I have to work to keep you alive- feed you. I haven't smiled once since you were born. Go to sleep."

As he said those words, Todd lowered his eyes. "But I can't! I have no curtains in my windows and I feel like things are watching me! It's really scary here- Shmee hears sounds."

His father's face was outlined against the computer screen which read the words: No Life. "Your presence tires me. Go to your room and stay quiet, or the _things _will hear you."

"But Shmee-"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

The small wide-eyed boy hugged his bear and looked away. "Yes Daddy."

Walking down the hallway to his room, he looked at his bear. "Let's go to my room Shmee. We can hide under the blankets and maybe fall asleep before we die."

He opened the door. "Here we are Shmee… AHHH!"

His window was shattered. He looked outside and muttered in a small voice: "Mommy."

Sounds of objects hitting the ground came from the closed door leading into the bathroom. Todd, eyes wide with fear, jumped and whipped around. He approached the door.

"Let's be brave Shmee, we have to protect Mommy and Daddy. Huh?" He paused. "No you're wrong Shmee. They're not bad people, they love me. They… They don't really mean it when they tell me to get kidnapped."

He gulped, and shaking, he reached for the doorknob. He opened it in time to see a box get thrown to the floor. He peeked in, and his eardrums were assaulted by a tall, thin, pale man , squeezing a bottle of Pepperation H scream "WHERE THE FUCK IS THE BACTINE?" The man turned around and froze. "Oh… hello." He bent down in front of the small boy. "My name is Johnny, but you can call me 'Nny' for short. And who might you be?" The man had a high pitched voice that got even higher at times.

"Squee…"

The man stood up. "Squee huh? Well, alright. Don't mean to _intrude _Squee, but… where do you keep the bactine? Some of this blood is mine." He turned toward the cabinet and stuck his hand in it. "Oh wait, I think I found it. Yeah, that's it." He opened the bottle and dumped the liquid over himself. "Damn." He muttered. "That one really put up a struggle! Scratched me up like he was a cat on crack! Nothing quite brings out the zest in life for people like the thought of their _impending death_!"

Squee's eyes widened as the man took out a knife and held it like he was about to stab someone with it.

The man grinned. "I see by the looks of you that you understand." He looked over. "Who's your friend there?"

Squee pointed at the bear. "Um, that's Shmee."

The man picked up the bear. "Well hello there Shmee! Nice to meet you. I am Nny. So, you're Squee's little friend eh? Weell, you certainly are a cute little bear-bear. Yes you are, yeeeees you are!"

Squee giggled.

"Hm? A-What's that you say Shmee? Mhm, yes. Hm? Yes, really? Oh. Okay. Wha? Oh, hmmm." In a flash the man had a look of outrage and was pointed at the bear. "WELL FUCK YOU MR. BEAR, YOU SPEAK LIES! LIIIEEES!" As Nny continued his rant, Squee's mouth dropped. "STUFFED WITH PURE VENOM YOU VILE LINT INFESTED BASTARD!" He had the bear up against the wall and yelled. "HOW MANY MORE LIKE YOU ARE THERE? HOW MANY MOORE? YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE THE THINGS I'VE ENDURED! AND ALWAYS AT THE HANDS OF SHIT LIKE YOU!" He pulled out a knife and held it up. _"YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUTH!" _He dig the knife into the bears stomach and began tearing it, ripping out the stuffing. He looked at the knife. "Oh… uh." He handed the destroyed bear back to it's wide eyed owner and started walking out. "It's getting late. I should go now. I'm so awake, I need to be out. Come on, you can walk me out."

When Squee came out, still staring at his bear, the man was at the window, holding a broken shard of glass. "Hey, sorry about the window, but I… I noticed it was locked. I don't suggest you ever lock it again. Well, later. Thanks for the disinfectants. It's been nice talking." He crouched on the window sill. "Of course, we have plenty of time for that." He leaned in. "After all, we're neighbors now." He disappeared into the night.

Squee yelped. "Mommy, Daddy!"

His responses were: "I don't hear you honey," and "You ruined my life!"

Squee stared at the window all night.


End file.
